Survivor
by lovingtheimperfect
Summary: When I was a child I never thought that it'd end up like this, that id be a mother, widower, just floating through life. I never expected to meet my savoir in Wal-Mart but things never go the way we plan do they. BellaxEmmett. All human. Full summary inside chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters and setting references to Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 1 – Full Summary**

**_BPOV_**

**When I was a child I never thought that it'd end up like this, that id be a mother, widower, just floating through life. I never expected to meet my savoir in Wal-Mart but things never go the way we plan do they. Emmett Cullen is my savoir from the darkness of my depression. Ever since he entered my life it has been filled with love, laughter and happiness but it has also been filled with loss and sadness; things that are despised but cannot ever be fully escaped. **

**So that's the end of chapter 1, all other chapters will be longer than this but I wanted to properly outline my summary first. In chapter 2 I will be going over some of the things that happened before Bella met Emmett. Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All Characters and setting references to Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 2**

**_2004 – Forks_**

**My name is Bella Swan and I am 17 years old. In 1988 my mom divorced my dad and we moved in with grandma, even though she doted on me greatly I could always tell that my mom wasn't happy living with her. We moved out to Riverside once my mom had done her degree and we lived there until I was 6 years old but even then I always came back to Forks during summer break. After riverside we moved to Phoenix, Arizona and lived there for another 5 years, during this time grandma died which just left my mom and me in Phoenix. Well that was until she met Phil, her new husband, the reason I moved to Forks. Don't get me wrong Phil's great but his job means he has to move around a lot, my mom would stay home with but I knew it made her unhappy so I decided to move to Forks and spend some time with my dad. And that leads us up to today, my first day at Forks High School, god help me!**

**_Arriving at Forks High School_**

**I got out of the car and immediately noticed that everyone was looking at me. Ergh god I hate being the centre of attention! The beat up red truck probably wasn't helping things but that truck is officially my new baby, I've only had it a day and I already love it! Keeping my head down I walked briskly towards the reception to pick up my schedule and map, I really hope the rest of the day isn't like this.**

**_Meeting Edward Masen in Biology _**

**The bell went signalling the end of lunch and I headed off to my next class; Biology. Walking in the classroom I recognised Edward Masen, the gorgeous God-like boy that Jessica had pointed out to me during lunch. I took my eyes him before he caught me looking and walked over to the teacher to get the slip the office had given me signed. The teacher introduced himself to me as Mr Banner and instruction to take the only free seat in the classroom; the one next the Edward Masen. **

**Quickly I made my way over to Edward and only tripped once! Yay me! I pulled out my stool and sat down, dropping my bag down beside me after taking out my binder. After Mr Banner instructed us on what to do I turned to the slides and microscope on the desk and was about to start the work when "Hello," said a quiet musical voice. "My name is Edward Masen," he continued "You must be Bella Swan." Still slightly stunned that the copper haired Adonis was speaking to I stumbled over my words "Y-Yeah I am, um it's um nice to meet you." I replied cursing myself for my broken speech. **

**_Being pursued by Edward Masen_**

**Edward and I have been talking and texting ever since I met him that first day in Biology and I'm starting to really like him but how could he possibly like me back? He's a copper-haired, green-eyed Adonis and I'm me, plain Jane, with dull brown hair and dull brown as I was thinking these things I was jolted out of my thoughts by the Adonis himself, "Morning Bella," he said with that crooked smile on his face "how are you today?" "Good, how are you today?" I replied and returned his smile. "I'm good," he said and then paused as if nervous about something "Bella I'd like it a lot if you'd go out to dinner with me this Friday, would um that be um something you'd like as well?" he continued looking at me with nervous eyes and stumbling over his words; something I've never heard him do before. Stunned I just stood there for a moment watching him until I realised that I still hadn't answered him, "Yes," I blurted out and then quickly amending myself "I mean, yeah I'd love that."**

**Smiling widely at me Edward kissed my check quickly and said "Great, I'll see you Friday at 7 then?" as he slowly walked backwards in the direction of his first lesson, "Yeah, sounds great" I replied smiling back just as widely as he had.**

**_The first kiss _**

**Oh god this date was going amazing, Edwards took me to dinner in Port Angeles and to a book store he said he knew I'd love the moment he laid eyes on it. And now we're walking back to his car so he can drive me home. Is he going to kiss me? God I hope he kisses me. What if he kisses me and I'm terrible at it? Oh god does my breath smell? All of these thoughts were going through my head as we walked but then as we reached his Volvo I realised that if it was going to happen it would just happen. **

**We came to a stop outside by the car I turned and faced Edward; gently he took me in his arms and brushed the hair away from my face. Brushing his thumb lightly over my check he said "Bella?" "Yeah?" I replied breathlessly "Can I kiss you?" he continued "Yeah, you can." I replied with a small content smile on my face. Edward cupped the back of my neck with his one hand and with the other gently tugged on my waist pulling me forward. My arms wound around his neck and my fingers twisted into his hair as he leaned down to me and ever so slightly just brushed his lips against my own before placing another firmer kiss on my lips. Even though it only lasted a few seconds it had been absolutely perfect and was even better than I ever imagined. **

**_The proposal _**

**Edward and I have been together for 2 years now, we are both attending university in Chicago where Edward's parents, Edward and Elizabeth Masen, were originally from before they moved to Forks. Tonight Edward has taken me out to celebrate our 2 year anniversary. So far he's taken me to out to a fancy dinner and he gave me a beautiful gold necklace with a diamond charm that hangs on my chest and in return I gave him watch with the engraving of the day of our first kiss, they day we became a couple. **

**Now we're walking along the harbour and watching the boats and the stars both of just content in each other's presence. Suddenly he stops walking and pulls me around so that I'm stood in front of him, seeing the nervousness in his eyes I ask "Edward? Sweetie are you okay?" looking at him with a concerned look. "Yeah I'm fine." Said Edward "It's just that I've got some things that I's like to say to you and I don't want you to interrupt me until I'm finished okay?" "Okay" I say slightly puzzled at where he was going with this. **

**"****Bella, from the moment I met you I knew immediately that you were something special and that I'd be incredibly stupid not to get to know you." Edward paused for a moment before continuing, "After I took you out that first time I knew, I knew that you were ****_the one_****. So I went to your father and I asked him if I could marry you and he said yeas." He paused and got down on one knee and pulled out the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. "Oh my god" I say slightly breathless as I feel tears welling in my eyes. "So, Isabella Marie Swam I love you with my entire being and promise to love you for the rest of our lives. Would you do the great honour of marrying me?" he said looking at me with a nervous expression. "YES! Oh my god Edward yes! Of course I'll marry you." Edward placed the ring on my finger and scooped me up in his arms spinning me around and peppering kisses all over my face. **

**So that's the end of chapter 2, in the next chapter I'll finish up with all the main memories that Bella has of Edward including the moment she lost him. Just to clear a few things up Alice will be Edwards's sister and Jasper and Rosalie will be Emmett's siblings. Also I have given Edward his human parent's last name and named them as his parents so that I can use Carlisle and Esme for Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie's parents. Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All Characters and setting references to Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 3**

**_Saying 'I Do'_**

**It's been a year and a half since Edward proposed to me and finally the day had come; August 13****th**** 2006, our wedding day. Edwards's sister Alice has helped us with planning the wedding; she says that if I'd have been allowed to plan it would have been jeans and a t-shirt in Vegas. I guess she's sort of right though, I've always hated attention and strive to avoid situations where I'm the centre of attention as much as possible. **

**So here I was marrying the love of life at 19, not a doubt in my mind. "Bella?" called Alice, turning away from the mirror I'd been gazing into I called back "Yeah?"Alice poked her head around the door "It's time" she said with a smile on her face before closing the door once more. Taking a deep breath I looked myself over in the mirror once more before walking out of the dressing room that was locating in the church and walked towards the doors that led to Edward, my heels clacking on the marble floor as I went. **

**Grasping my dad's arm I heard the wedding march start up and watched my three bridesmaids – Alice, Jessica and Angela – begin to walk down the aisle. Then it came to my turn and all I could do was whisper to my dad "Please don't let me fall" before starting my own walk down the aisle. Suddenly all my nerves and jitters seemed to catch up with me and I could feel my grip on my dad's arm tightening. And then I saw was him and all of that seemed to fly away, all at once all I could see was him and our future together and I instantly relaxed. **

**Before I knew it I'd reached him and my dad was giving me away, taking Edward's hand I kissed my dad on his check before stepping up next to Edward in front of the priest. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today..." said the priest but somehow his words got lost as I looked into Edward's sparkling green eyes watching me full of love. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the priest turned to Edward and he began his vows. **

**"****Do you Edward Masen take Isabella Swan to be your wife?" question the priest, "I Do" replied Edward, "Then repeats after me." said the priest. "**I, Edward Masen, take you Isabella Swan, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Said Edward repeated the priest's words before slipping the golden wedding band onto my finger.

**"****Do you Isabella Swan take Edward Masen to be your husband?" question the priest, "I Do" I replied, "Then repeats after me." said the priest. "**I, Isabella Swan, take you Edward Masen, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." I said repeating the priest's words before slipping the golden wedding band onto his finger.

**_Graduating University _**

**Edward and I have been married for around 2 years now and today I'll be graduating with my degree in Journalism. Edward won't be graduating for another 2 years since he's getting his degree in medicine. As much as I'd love for him to be doing this with me I think I prefer knowing that he's out there with our families watching me. Suddenly I was knocked from my thoughts as my name was called "Miss Isabella Masen" taking a deep breath I climbed the 4 steps to get to the stage, tripping slightly on the last step before composing myself and walking across the stage. **

**As I shook head of the universities hand and accepted my diploma I could her Edward cheering and clapping along with my dad, with my mom and his parents clapping and chuckling at their behaviour. I threw a quick smile their way before continuing across the stage pausing to get my photo taken before exiting the stage and letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.**

**_Our First House_**

**Edward and I have just bought our first home in Seattle and he starts his internship and the hospital next month as a surgical intern. I published a romance novel around a year ago and it's doing well enough to pay our mortgage until Edward starts his internship. So far we have zero furniture in the house except for and air mattress but we'll get there. Edward's parents offered to furnish the house but we declined, this our first home, we want to do it all ourselves. The house is a really old antique style, almost a Victorian style. It's a big house, too big for us really but we fell in love with it the minute we saw it. And after being married 4 years the amount we'd saved was enough to buy the place with a fairly small mortgage. Things were turning out perfect. **

**_'_****_I'm Pregnant'_**

**Waking up with a start I ran to the bathroom and made it just in time to hurl in to the toilet. Ergh god did I hate morning sickness, yeah thats right I'm currently 2 months pregnant, Edward doesn't know yet but tonight is his first night off in a month so I plan on telling him over dinner. **

**The entire day past in a blur as I made everything absolutely perfect. I cooked his favourite dinner – beef stroganoff – bought his favourite wine, put on the dress he thinks looks great on me. But things are never perfect are they, Edward was an hour late and as I waited more and more time seemed to pass until it was 1 in the morning and he was only just getting in. "Where have you been?" I asked, making my presence known, "Me and some guys went out for some drinks," glancing around he noticed the set table and the wine bottle "I'm sorry I meant to call." **

**"****Don't worry about it, I mean, it's not like I had anything important to tell you anyway" I blurt out before trying to rush past him sniffling slightly as I went. "Whoa, stop, Bella what's wrong?" said Edward looking at me in confusion and concern. "I'm pregnant Edward and planned this big dinner to tell you and then you didn't show up and I noticed that it wasn't the first time you did this and I even made beef stroganoff because it's your favourite and-" Edward interrupted me by kissing me forcefully. Pulling back he looked at me with tears in his eyes "Your pregnant?" he asked me sounding elated "Yeah, 2 months along" I replied smiling up at him. He let out a whoop of excitement before swinging me around and peppering my face with kisses; just like when I said I'd marry him. **

**_Discovering I'd lost him_**

**I can't believe I'm nearly 8 months pregnant, time really has flown by, and Edward's even taken his intern exam! Anyway Edward and I are on our way for a check up at the doctors to make sure all's well with the baby. We stop at some traffic lights and I turn to Edward and ask "We aren't going to be late for this appointment are we?" "No, look we're almost there, it'll only be 5 minutes, tops" he replied glancing over at me and smiling slightly. **

**The light turned green and Edward began to pull forwards when all of a sudden I spot a car coming towards us at full speed on Edward's side. I opened my mouth and let out a piercing scream before everything went dark. I woke up in a hospital with a throbbing head and pain all up and down my left leg. Letting out a groan I pressed the button to call the nurse and starting to try and sit up. "Sweetie no don't do that, here let me help you." Said the nurse as she helped me sit up. **

**Feeling a pain in my abdomen and immediately began to panic "The baby! Is my baby okay?" I asked the nurse frantically, "Yes, your baby is perfectly healthy, you're just a little bruised" she replied in a soothing voice. Immediately began to relax until I realised what had happened for me to end up in the hospital. "I was in a car accident with my husband, Edward Masen, where is he? Is he okay?" I asked her my voice slightly frantic again; the nurse looked at me with a slightly sad expression before replying "I'll go get his doctor so that he can explain things."**

**As she left the room I began to rub my stomach completely relieved that my baby was okay. A few moments later a gorgeous blond haired doctor walked into the room "Hello Mrs Masen-" "Bella" I interrupted, "-Bella, I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen, I'm your husband's doctor." Said the gorgeous man. "Where is he? Is he okay?" I said my voice frantic again. Dr Cullen let out a sigh before saying "Bella, when your husband came in he had suffered a great deal of injuries. Including a great deal of internal bleeding, we took him in theatre the minute he arrived." He paused for a moment and tears began to well up in my eyes as I gently shook my head from side to side "Unfortunately his injuries were too great and he passed away during surgery. I'm very sorry for your loss." Tears poured down my face and my breathing quickened as I violently shook my head from side to side repeating the word no over and over again. "No, h-he can't b-be gone. He can't! We-we're having a b-baby! No! No! No!" I yelled sobbing and banging my fists against the mattress of the hospital bed, "Oh please god this can't be happening!" **

**So that's the end of chapter 3, in the next chapter will have had her baby and around 2 years will have passed since Edward's death making her 25 and the baby almost 2. Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All Characters and setting references to Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 4**

**_February 2011 _**

**That was two years ago. Not a day go's past where I don't think of Edward. I now have a beautiful baby boy, born 22****nd**** May 2011 and named Anthony Charles Masen. Ant will be turning 2 this year, just another reminder of how long I've been alone. To make matters worse next month is the 2****nd**** anniversary of Edward's d-death. **

**Oh god Edward why did you have to leave me?**

**Even though I hate that he's gone I think I'm being to realise that maybe, just maybe I needed to start moving on. For the the sake not just me but for Anthony too.**

* * *

**As I walked around the supermarket searching the shelves for the pasta that's Ant's favourite I could hear Ant giggling and babbling away at something. Turning to look at him I see him waving and saying "Hi!" in an excitable voice at something behind me while giggling madly. Turning my head around I see a huge muscular man making faces and waving at my son making himself look like a complete idiot, laughing quietly to myself I turned back around spotting the pasta on the top shelf. Great. Leaning up onto my tiptoes I reached up towards the shelf, crap I still couldn't reach it! Jumping slightly got me slightly nearer but I still couldn't reach it!**

**Suddenly a large muscular arm came up beside my head and I instantly stilled, my body going rigid. Turning around startled I came face to face with a chest that could only be described as solid as fuck! Suddenly the muscular chest moved away from me and the tall muscled man that had been making faces at my son stood before me, a wide smile on his handsome face that showed off his dimples. "Here," said the man in a husky voice "I'm Emmett by the way, Emmett Cullen." Taking the pasta out of his hand I then proceeded to shake it, "Bella Masen." I said smiling back at him. Emmett turned towards Anthony, "And who is the handsome boy?" he said smiling even wider as my son giggled as his spoke. "This is Anthony, my son." I replied, smiling fondly at Ant as I did so.**

**Out of nowhere a thought entered my head; he'd said his name was Emmett Cullen. Cullen. He couldn't be related to Dr Carlisle Cullen could he? "Um I'm sorry but did say Emmett ****_Cullen_****." I said heavily stressing the Cullen, "You wouldn't happen to be related to Dr Carlisle Cullen would you?" I asked him. Turning his attention back to me he replied cheerfully "Yeah! He's my dad, why? Do you know him?" I swallowed the lump in my throat before saying "Um yeah, I-I do actually, he um treated my husband." I stammered out. "Oh!" he said before clearing his throat "I'm sorry. I um didn't realise you were married. I'll um just leave you alone then." He said before beginning to leave.**

**Come on Bella this is the first man that's ever seemed interested in you since Edward, call him back! You need to start trying to move on! "Wait!" I called to him, he turned around his eyebrows scrunched in confusion, "Was," I continued "I was married." He took a stepped closer to me as I carried on speaking "He um died. 2 years ago. That's um how I know your dad; he was the one that told me." He took another few steps towards me and put his hands in his pocket, with his head tilted down towards the he spoke, "So um would you mind if I err gave you a call sometime?" he glanced up at me shyly before beginning to ramble.**

**"****I mean, I know that your husband didn't um die that long ago, but you're really pretty, gorgeous actually, and your son he's adorable and I'd like to take you out sometime, maybe um take you both out sometime," he stopped abruptly and began rooting around in his pocket for his phone. I decided to interrupt him here before he started rambling again; pulling my phone out of my bag I held it out to him while saying "Here. Put your number in my phone and I'll call you the next I'm free." Smiling widely as I spoke amused by his behaviour. Looking up at me sharply he seemed shocked for a moment before taking the phone out of my hand and typing his number into my contacts.**

**As he handed me my phone back he smiled widely showing his dimples before saying "Great. Well I'll be waiting for that call then." Walking backwards as he spoke before nearly knocking over a basket of random bits of bobs that the supermarket sold. Laughing as he turned slightly read I replied "You do that. And try not to hurt yourself while you wait, okay?" I teased with a slight smirk on my face. **

**So that's the end of chapter 4, I know it's slightly shorter than the rest of the chapters I've written but I wanted to make the introduction of Emmett a short and sweet thing that didn't get dragged out. Anyways in the next chapter Bella will be given Emmett a call and both of them will have a short section where they tell their families/friends about the other person. Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All Characters and setting references to Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 5**

**_EPOV_**

**"****Yo! Dad you here?" I yell as I entered my parent's house, kicking of my shoes by the door I then wondered into the kitchen where my mom was baking. "Hey mom" I said walking over to her and kissing her on the check, "Hello Emmett" she replied while laughing as I tried to eat some of the cookie dough she was making. She swatted me away with her spoon before saying "Your father's in his study" and then going back to her baking.**

**I left the kitchen and bounded up the stairs towards the study; reaching it I knocked the door before poking my head around the door with a big smile on my face. "Hey dad," I said walking into the room "guess who I met today?" Plonking myself down in one of the big leather chairs I looked at him grinning and waited for his response. "I don't son, who did you meet today?" he replied leaning back his chair and chuckling as he did so, "I, meet a girl." I said looking rather pleased with myself as I did so. **

**"****Really?" he question now looking at me in interest as well as humour, "She knows you already actually," I said "Says you treated her husband, well ex-husband I suppose, he um died 2 years ago." "Oh," he said looking slightly startled at this revelation "what's this girls name Emmett?" "Bella, Bella Masen." I said looking at him in slight confusion. Before replying Carlisle let out a long sigh "I remember her," he said "poor girl. She was 8 months pregnant when her and her husband came in; they'd been in a car accident if I remember correctly."**

**Carlisle paused before continuing "She was fine surprisingly, walked away with only bruises but her husband, he wasn't so lucky. Died on the operating table he did, there was nothing I could do, too many bleeders." He paused again and looked down in sorrow, "She was distraught when I told her obviously, we had to sedate her." Suddenly he seemed to be jolted from his thoughts and turned back towards me. "Did she look well?" he questioned me, "Yeah, she did. She's beautiful and her son, Anthony, is absolutely adorable." I said smiling as I thought of Bella. **

**_BPOV_**

**After I'd finished unloading the shopping and had put Anthony down for his nap I immediately picked up the phone and called Alice; my best friend and sister-in-law. ****_Ring-Ring, Ring-Ring, Ring- _****"Hello?" said Alice, "Hey Ali, it's me." I said, "Bella! Hey! How are you?" she replied in her excitable voice. "I'm good," I said "really good actually." I said a smile creeping up onto my face. "Ooo," she said the excitement in her voice growing "I know that voice, what's happen? And don't leave anything out!" I swallowed thickly suddenly nervous as to how she'd react to be meeting someone that isn't her brother. **

**"****Well um I met somebody actually," silence greeted me on the other end of the phone so I continued "His name is Emmett and he had Anthony laughing away the minute he met him." Even to my own ears it sounded as though I was trying to convince her and myself this was a good thing. "Bella," said Alice interrupting my thoughts "I think it's great that you've met someone I really do. It's your time to move on sweetie the rest of us have so now it's your turn. Who knows this Emmett bloke might be someone that sticks around for awhile and if now who gives a crap. I glad you're getting out there again." I let out a sigh of relief and smiled to myself, feeling better now that I knew Alice was on my side. "Now," said Alice "Tell me more about this Emmett bloke." **

**_A few days later – BPOV_**

**Is it too soon to call? I think it's too soon to call. Alice said to leave it a few days and then call but it seems too soon. Maybe it's not too soon though; I haven't done this in nearly 6 years. Oh god I don't know what to do.**

**_EPOV_**

**Why hasn't she called? It's only been a few days but I expected her to call by now. God what if she changed her mind and isn't going to call at all; I hope that isn't the case. I'm probably just over thinking things, she's a busy women she has a son and I'm sure she works. I hope she calls soon.**

**_BPOV_**

**Suddenly making a decision I grab my phone and scroll down to Emmett's name and click the call button. ****_Ring-Ring, Ring-Ring, Ring- _****"Hello?" says a husky voice on the other end, all of a sudden all the confidence I'd built up left me and couldn't get my words out "Hello?" the voice repeats. "Err, Hi," I said "It's Bella, from the supermarket." "Bella! Hey! It's great to hear from you, I was starting to get worried you'd forgotten me." He teased making me giggle, "So are you free this weekend Miss Bella?" he continued. "Well, I can be I'll just need to find a sitter." I replied. **

**"****Nah," he said "Don't bother with a sitter, I'll take you both to the zoo and Anthony can look at the penguins." "Really?" I questioned, "You honestly don't mind if Ant comes with us?" "Well no," he said "Anthony is the most adorable kid I've ever met I think it's a great idea for him to come with us. Then both of you can get to know me at the same time." Smiling at the thought of this and said "Alright then, so Saturday?""It's a date" he replied. **

**So that's the end of chapter 4, I know technically Carlisle shouldn't have told Emmett about the accident but I thought that by doing it like that it would enable me to make the whole Bella telling Emmett thing a lot less stressful. Anyways in the next chapter Bella, Emmett and Antony will all be going on the date to the zoo. Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All Characters and setting references to Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 6**

**_Saturday – BPOV_**

**Awaking to the sound my son giggling over his baby monitor is a good sound to wake up to; even though I know he's getting a bit old for me to still have a baby monitor in his room it helps me keep track of when he's sleeping. Sitting up in bed I look at the time – ****_06:15 _****– ergh god that's so early, throwing back the covers I stumble out of bed and walk over to Anthony's bedroom, pulling on my dressing gown as I go. **

**As I enter the room he immediately catches sight of me and gets excited "Ma! Ma! Ma!" says Anthony as he babbles away happily. Picking him up out of his crib I swing him into my arms and say "Hello my handsome boy, did you sleep well?" smiling as he giggled at me calling him handsome. "Yeah!" he replied, "Are you ready for some breakfast?" I ask while walking out of his room and down the hall "Pancakes!" he screamed excitably. **

**Laughing I asked "Oh you want pancakes do you?"And began tickling him as we reached the bottom of the stairs. "Yeah!" he squealed as he laughed, seizing my attack I set him down in his high chair I then began gathering the things I needed to make some pancakes.**

**After quickly whipping up the batter I cooked myself 2 pancakes and Anthony 2 mini pancakes before serving them with whipped cream and strawberries; I'd even made the whipped cream myself as the pancakes cooked. As soon as Anthony's plate was set down in front of him he immediately stuck his little hands in trying to get to the pancakes. **

**Tearing bits and dipping them in the cream seemed to be his strategy and it seemed to be working for him. Not long passed before all the pancakes had gone and Anthony was in need of a bath, it was nearly 7 o'clock and Emmett was picking us up at 10, that should be plenty of time I thought to myself.**

**Bathing Anthony only took around and hour and not long after that he was dressed in his favourite dinosaur t-shirt, jeans and his little sneakers. I had well over 2 hours to get myself ready but at least now I could take my time and not have to rush! I left Anthony to toddle around in his room but left the door open so I could see him from my dressing table. I quickly choose a pair of acid wash skinny jeans, a simple flowing white strapping tank top and put my black leather jacket aside for later. **

**I wanted my hair to be simple but also cute and pretty so after straightening my hair I added a double halo braid and I was done! It was 08:45 when I finished doing makeup and I've still got plenty of time to spare, taking Anthony downstairs I pulled out some of his favourite books and started getting his things together.**

**Putting spare nappies, his pacifier and baby food into his changing bag topped up everything that was already in there, who knew babies needed so much stuff?! I certainly didn't when I got pregnant, this kid has got more stuff that Alice and that's saying something. **

**After playing with Anthony for some time and reading him some of his favourite books there was at the door, quickly I got up to answer it and there was Emmett as handsome as ever at my door. "Hi," I said smiling at him "come on in" stepping back from the door to allow him in I then closed in behind before saying "It's great to see you again" and leaning up to kiss his check. Noticing what I was doing he leant down closer to my height while saying "Yeah, it's great to see you too, you ready to go?" **

**"****Yeah pretty much I just need to put my shoes on," I say before realising something "do you have car seat for Anthony?" I saw a look of realisation dawn on him as well before he replied "No but it should be easy to put one in if I can borrow yours?" phrasing it almost like a question. Thinking about it I said "Why don't we take my car? You can leave yours here and then you can fetch it later, I'll even let you drive." He laughed at my teasing before agreeing, smiling at this I then slipped on my boots and tossed him my car keys before grabbing my jacket, hand bag and Anthony's bag in one hand and him in the other. **

**_EPOV_**

**Noticing how much she was trying to carry I plucked her jacket and Anthony's dipper bag while saying "Here let me carry these" and smiling at her. Bella smiled back at me gratefully before re-adjusting her hold on Anthony and walking to one of the cars back doors. **

**Quickly unlocking the car I jogged round to the boot before placing the jacket and dipper bag in side and shutting this. I heard a door shut and looked over to see Bella had finished putting Anthony in and was just going to lock her front door, god she looked amazing in those jeans. **

**Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts as Bella slid into the passenger seat and buckled herself in, starting the car I smiled at her before pulling out of the drive way and setting of towards the zoo. It only took around 20 minutes to get to the zoo and Bella and I held up steady conversation all the way there, we talked about anything and everything. **

**After parking the car we put Anthony in his pushchair and put his bag under the seat of it before setting off into the zoo. I paid the entry fee for all 3 of us even though Bella protested and we set of into the zoo. **

**"****What do you to see first little guy?" I said bending down to Anthony's level, "'igers" he replied not quite pronouncing it right. I chuckled to myself before replying "Alright the ****t****igers it is." I stressed the 't' so he knew that was what letter he missed before standing back up and looking at Bella, "To the tigers my lady" I said in a fake English accent before putting my arm around her waist and heading off to the tigers as Bella giggled at me. **

**When we reached the tigers I lifted Anthony out of his pushchair so that could see them better, "Look Anthony it's the tigers!" I said while pointing them out to him as he clapped excitably. Glancing over at Bella I noticed her smiling at me which meant clearly I was doing something right. After spending some time at the tigers chatting to Anthony about them I said "How about we go and see my favourites next?" I smile widely at both him and Bell before continuing, "The penguins!"**

**So that's the end of chapter 6, I know I didn't really include much about the zoo but there's not really much to say about it and if I'd carried on it would have just been loads and loads of dialog. Anyways in the next chapter see what happens as the date draws to a close and they head back to Bella's. Read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All Characters and setting references to Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 7**

**_BPOV_**

**He was paying so much attention to Anthony that I couldn't help but smile at him, I honestly didn't think he'd pay this much attention to Anthony but he was and it made me feel amazing watching my son smile so much. **

**As the day passed on Anthony, Emmett and I enjoyed the rest of our day, we saw all of the animals which Anthony loved! And we enjoyed some burgers and one of the little restaurants at the zoo before Emmett insisted on buying Anthony something from the gift shop. It was going on 6 o'clock by the time we reached my house and Anthony was zonked out in his car seat. **

**After Emmett pulled into my drive I undid my belt and went to open my door when suddenly I felt a hand on my arm. "Let me," said Emmett before hopping out of the car and jogging round to my door "my lady." He said as he opened the door, pretending to tip his imaginary hat to me. Giggling slightly I slid out of the car and mockingly curtsied while "Why, thank you good sir" causing Emmett to let out a booming laugh. **

**I threw my house keys at Emmett lightly and said "Can you open the door for me while I get Anthony out?" "Of course" He said before turning and jogging up to my front door, I turned around and pulled Anthony out gently trying not to wake him as I did so. Shutting the door I heard the car lock and looked up to see Emmett smiling at me on my porch, grinning slightly to myself I walked up the porch steps and inside, Emmett following me as I went.**

**Once inside Emmett shut the door as I said "I'm just going to take him upstairs, make yourself comfortable" smiling I turned I walked up the stairs and turned into Anthony's room. Laying him down gently on his bed I took of his shoes and pulled the covers up over him, smiling I brushed the hair away from his eyes and quietly left the room. Walking back down the stairs I stopped as I saw Emmett looking at the pictures on the mantle, particularly the one of me and Edward's wedding. **

**Walking the rest of the way down the stairs clearing my throat as I got to the bottom, Emmett turned and faced me startled and said "I was just...um I was just, sorry" he said looking down sheepishly. Walking over to him I put my hand on his arm and looked at the picture of me and Edward smiling widely, me in my wedding dress and him in his tux, "It's okay," I said "your allowed to be curious about him."**

**"****That's Edward," I said "I met him in high school; he was the love of my life." I looked down "I met him at 17 and loved him the moment I met him, of course I didn't know that at the time but," I laughed sadly to myself "now, now I do." "Bella, you don't have to-"Emmett started to say but I interrupted "No. You need to know before we go any further with this, you have to know."**

**And so I told him everything, about how we'd gotten married, bought a house, about how I lost him in one split second. And I cried but he cried to too and for the first time since Edward's death I felt completely free of everything, of every worry, because some knew. Everything. **

**By the end of the night we'd eaten Chinese food and talked about so much and not just about Edward; about Emmett's family, his friends, his schools, and his life. After everything was done and I'd said goodnight to Emmett, given him a kiss on the check and told him to call me for a second date, I sat down on my couch and thought. **

**I might just have a future with this guy. I mean, he was amazing! **

**_And how naive was I to think that a future with Emmett would just be a few more dates, a few more months. I never thought back then it would turn into what it did._**

**So that's the end of chapter 7, I know I have updated in ages but I've been so busy! I started my A-levels so it's all been very hectic! Anyways I decided to include that little italics section at the bottom to try and incorporate some of the future if that makes sense? I hope you liked it. Read and review!**


End file.
